Sleeping with the Enemy
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: ON HIATUS. The newest member of the Dark Phalanx, Selene Carpenter is more than ready to start the newest chapter of her life. But when she gets involved with someone that's not on her team, she's torn in more ways than one. Based of 1999's "Unreal Tournament", please review!


**Hey, guys! So, about a year ago, I started a fanfiction called _Selene's Tourney._ Due to lack of views and reviews, I deleted it after two chapters. Despite that, this idea continued to occupy a small spot in my brain, begging to be written. So I finally caved in, and I'm going to rewrite it with some major plot changes.  
**

**I own nothing related to 1999's _Unreal Tournament_.  
**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Sleeping with the Enemy

Chapter One

Selene Carpenter could feel her hands shake as the elevator took her to the Dark Phalanx dorms. She was the newest member of the iconic team in the Tournament created by Liandri and the NEG, and to say that she was nervous to join her new team was an understatement. She felt stupid for having shaky hands because it made her look and feel weak, especially since four armed guards surrounded her, should she try to do anything stupid. Finally, the elevator doors opened up on the appropriate floor. She grabbed her suitcases and followed the guards to the dorms. One of them punched in a code, and then let Selene enter the room. Once the door shut behind her, she could hear the guards march off away from the dorms. As Selene tried to make sense of everything, a taller woman with jet black hair appeared from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Hi," she greeted. "You must be the new girl."

"Yeah, that's me," replied Selene with a small laugh. "My name's Selene Carpenter."

"Nice name! I'm Nikita Elliot. I'm part of the team. I mostly compete, but I also keep our armoury and other equipment. It's nice to finally meet you." She extended her hand out, and Selene shook it firmly.

"It's nice to meet you, too."

Nikita nodded. I'll show you your room, and I'll let you get all moved in before I have you meet the rest of the team."

"Sounds good," said Selene.

With that, she silently followed Nikita to an empty bedroom. It had a bed frame with a single-size mattress, a wooden desk with a matching wooden chair, a wooden dresser, and a fairly large closet attached to the room. Once Nikita left, Selene quickly organized her room to her liking. She covered the mattress with white sheets, a black-and-white floral quilt, and a pillow with a black pillow case. She filled her closet with all of her nice clothes, while her dresser was filled with underwear, pyjamas, and her workout clothes. After she finally finished decorating her room, she stretched out her arms and headed back to the common room. There, she saw Nikita waiting for her on a couch.

"Ready to meet the team?" she asked.

"Yeah," answered Selene. She tried to come off as confident, but she could sense some of her nervousness creeping through her voice.

Nikita nodded. She then looked behind her and shouted, "Hey, guys! The new girl's here!"

A couple minutes later, four people entered the common room, led by a blonde woman who was a little taller than Nikita.

"You're the new girl?" said the blonde woman with disbelief. "You're smaller than I thought."

Selene bit the inside of her cheek. The blonde had every reason to say that; after all, she stood at a mere 5 foot 3, and the women that usually competed were a lot taller.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that I'm vertically challenged," replied Selene.

Everyone laughed a little at her comment.

"My name's Selene Carmichael," she added. "And you are?..."

"Ivana Hill," said the blonde. "This is Archon, Anna, and Gorn."

"We can introduce ourselves, you know," replied the man with medical implants for his eyes.

"Sorry, Gorn. I couldn't help it." Ivana looked back at Selene. "I'm a little bit of a control freak."

"It's okay," said Selene. She shook hands with the remaining members of the team.

_Let's see,_ she thought to herself, _Nikita seems to be a pretty nice person. Ivana is definitely a little bit of a control freak, but she seems to have good intentions. Gorn seems to be shy- probably because of how he looks. And Archon- well, I don't know about him just yet, but he seems to be cool. I'm just gonna have to wait and see._

"So, where are you from?" asked Gorn suddenly.

Selene snapped out of her thought and sat beside Nikita on the couch. "I'm from Reconstructed New York City. I lived there pretty much all my life."

"Cool," said Archon. "Are you a soldier, criminal, or what? It's obvious you're not a psychotic 'cause you wouldn't be here."

"That's correct," replied Selene, laughing. "I'm a former soldier and weapons specialist. I also infiltrated some of the biggest human terrorist organizations, and helped bring them down."

"Wow, that's impressive," remarked Nikita. "We're all former soldiers one way or another, so I think you're gonna fit right in."

That made Selene smile.

Soon, the team dispersed to do different things. Nikita went to clean the team's armoury, Archon left for "a personal matter" (whatever the hell that meant), and Ivana and Gorn went to the shooting range to practice their aim with multiple guns. Selene thought about joining them, but she didn't want to be seen as an annoying tag-along. So she changed into her workout clothes- black volleyball shorts, a loose hot pink tank top, and a pair of hot pink and purple running shoes. She then put her long, wavy dark brown hair into a ponytail before grabbing her keys and heading to the gym, which she had seen as she had headed to her dorm earlier.

Selene entered to find the gym empty, much to her enjoyment. She warmed up her muscles with a thirty minute run on a treadmill, and then followed it up with some weight lifting. She just finished doing bicep curls, and tricep extensions when she heard someone else enter. She whipped her head around and saw a tall, muscular man with fair skin enter. He had on some faded green mercenary paint all over his face, so Selene guessed that he was a part of the Blood Reavers team. At first, she paid him no mind. She grabbed a large weight bar and began to bench press. But when he approached her, she sat up and set the weight down beside her.

"Who're you?" asked the man.

"My name's Selene Carpenter," answered Selene politely. She wiped away sweat off her forehead with the back of her arm. "And you are?"

"What team are you on?" pressed the man, ignoring her question.

"The Dark Phalanx," said Selene. "If you're wondering why you've never seen me before, it's because I just joined today."

The man nodded. "Well then, I'll let it slide this time. But next time, I won't be so nice."

Selene tilted her head a little to the left with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"My team and yours don't necessarily get along, so we had to create a makeshift schedule so we don't run into each other. Technically, it's my team's turn to use it. Consider yourself lucky that you only ran into me 'cause everyone else on my team wouldn't have been so nice."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I swear I wasn't trying to anger you, or any of your teammates. I'll leave right now."

"Smart move. And you should be quick, 'cause one of my teammates is heading down here, and she's quite the hellcat. I think she could tear you apart in no time."

Selene nodded before she grabbed her keys and sprinted out of the gym, almost crashing into a woman in the process.

"Zenith Ambros, was that a Dark Phalanx that almost trampled me?" asked the woman.

Zenith nodded. "She just joined there team, so I let her off with a warning. Seems like she really didn't know about the schedule.

His fellow teammate, Kyla Main, nodded. "I should smack you for letting her off light, but I won't. But if you do that again, it'll happen in a flash."

"I don't doubt you for a goddamn moment," replied Zenith. "She won't be a problem for us, though. She's a small one."

"Good," said Kyla. "That'll make victory even sweeter every time we beat them."

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed the beginning of this fanfiction. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget t stay tuned for chapter 2! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


End file.
